Memorias de un lobo (PAW Patrol one shot)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Un viejo lobo comparte sus vivencias y pensamientos mientras vigila las montañas cercanas a Bahia Aventura (one shot basado en el lobo Grey Shadow, OC estrenado en la historia de "Heridas en el alma")


_Bienvenidos fieles lectores, en esta ocasión les traigo un viaje corto de ida y vuelta, un one-shot, una breve pero concisa historia acerca de mi nuevo OC, Grey Shadow, para que vayan conociéndolo más a fondo algunos aspectos de su vida, sus motivaciones, sus emociones, su pasado, su presente e incluso su posible futuro, espero les guste._

 _Paw Patrol, propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y Grey Shadow, su servidor._

* * *

 **MEMORIAS DE UN LOBO (PAW Patrol one shot):**

En las montañas cercanas a Ciudad Aventura, existe un enorme área boscosa, conocida por la gente de los alrededores como Darkwood, la cual es habitada por una gran diversidad de fauna salvaje, y especialmente el lugar era reconocido por sus lobos, los cuales eran famosos por ser feroces guerreros con poco acercamiento con los seres humanos. Algunos convivían en manadas, y había otros tantos que vivían como lobos solitarios, expulsados, exiliados o renegados, que preferían vivir libremente y sin manada, y había uno en particular que habitaba esa zona, uno que era temido y odiado por algunos, y respetado o incluso venerado por otros, un peculiar lobo de pelaje gris y negro, el cual vigilaba ciertas partes de las montañas cercanas a Bahía Aventura, conocido como Grey Shadow, quien en ese momento estaba descansado en una parte del bosque cercano a la carretera interestatal, entre las montañas que dividían el camino entre la pequeña ciudad costera y su hermana mayor, la gran Ciudad Aventura.

Grey Shadow se encontraba acostado en el musgoso suelo del bosque, descansando tras un largo día de vigilar el bosque y recorrerlo en búsqueda de comida, encomienda que terminó sin éxito alguno, así que prefirió reposar y contemplar el atardecer, esperando alguna presa para mitigar el hambre. Aspiró el fresco aire de la montaña y rememoró algunas vivencias de su pasado. Era un lobo adulto, de unos 10 años, una edad avanzada entre el promedio de los demás lobos, y tenía un par de años viviendo como exiliado. Fue miembro de una manada de lobos conocida como "el Clan de la Luna Menguante", una de las más antiguas de la región. Cuando fue cachorro fue como todo lobezno: juguetón, amable y muy alegre, pero también vivió las clásicas disputas y batallas entre manadas y clanes. Sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven, así que los recordaba poco, y prefería apoyarse más en sus amigos de manada, así como en la guía de su líder, el lobo alfa Thunder Storm y la loba alfa Aurora, sabios y justos guías del antiguo clan. Conforme fue creciendo, fue afinando sus habilidades y se volvió un experto cazador y un hábil guerrero, siempre obediente a las indicaciones de sus dirigentes.

Como todo lobo, tuvo varios encuentros con la muerte, algo que le ayudo a forjar su carácter. El primer encuentro fue cuando era un lobo joven, aun inexperto y arrebatado; tuvo una discusión con el lobo alfa y huyó de su manada, entró a territorio prohibido y fue emboscado por otro lobo más fuerte, quien lo dejo herido de muerte. Pudo huir, pero estaba agonizante y sin fuerzas, solo esperaba que la muerte terminara con su sufrimiento y que su espíritu trascendiera, pero alguien lo salvó; un lobo beta de otra manada, quien en lugar de rematarlo, le perdonó la vida, lo salvó y lo ayudó a llegar con sus amigos. Desde ese momento, conoció lo que era la piedad y guardó un enorme respeto hacia los lobos de la manada conocida "el Clan de la Bruma Fría", un grupo de lobos misteriosos que habitaban las faldas de la montaña Cold Heart, y a quienes ayudó años después, cuando se enfrentaron en combate con "el Clan del Crepúsculo Rojo", sirviendo de mediador entre ambos clanes. Tenía buena relación con ellos, pero su propio clan lo miraba con desconfianza, pues para ellos ese clan era muy misterioso y no querían tratos con ellos, lo que generó mucho recelo con su propia manada, pero ganó la admiración y el respeto de otros clanes, con quienes años después continuaba en contacto y colaboración.

El segundo encuentro con la muerte fue un par de años después, durante una cacería. Varios lobos cazadores se aventuraron a cazar un enorme alce, pero fueron sorprendidos por un oso pardo al que molestaron. A fin de poder salvar a su manada, Grey Shadow se ofreció para distraer al colosal animal para que el resto de sus compañeros se replegara y ayudaran a los heridos. El lobo gris dio una buen batalla con el enfurecido animal, pero al final fue herido de gravedad. Se había resignado a morir y ser devorado, cuando fue rescatado por sus amigos de manada: Dust, un lobo de pelaje rojizo, y Dawn, una loba de pelaje blanco y café, quienes desobedecieron las órdenes de uno de los lobos beta y regresaron por el lobo gris. A parte de ahí, los lazos entre los tres lobos crecieron significativamente, y se volvieron muy cercanos, tanto que terminaron involucrados sentimentalmente, y los tres lobos decidieron compartir sus lazos afectivos a nivel más íntimo. Sin embargo, esa peculiar relación le acarreó problemas a Grey Shadow, pues esa conducta no era aceptada por su clan, pues según la tradición, solo el lobo alfa podía tener esta clase de privilegio, por lo que no era aceptada esa unión, pero al final, logró tener la aprobación de Thunder Storm para continuar con la loba y el lobo que amaba.

Su tercer encuentro con la muerte fue un año antes de dejar la manada, un grupo de cazadores furtivos llegó al bosque, contratado por granjeros para exterminar lobos por encargo. Ese día varios lobos estaban recorriendo la zona buscando comida para la manada, pero fueron emboscados por los cazadores. Afortunadamente los lobos lograron escapar, pero en esa huida, Grey Shadow recibió un disparo que lo dejo moribundo. Fue la primera vez en su vida que experimentó en carne propia el fiero y mordaz aguijón de una bala. Ante esa situación, aceptó lo inevitable y se preparó para ascender con los ancestros, pero la ayuda llegó de la forma más inesperada, y su vida fue salvada por otro humano, quien lo recogió y lo curó. Aun recordaba un acogedor lugar con mucha luz y personas usando túnicas blancas; luego se quedó dormido y despertó en un extraño lugar, dentro de una enorme jaula con alimento y agua, estuvo ahí por un par de días, hasta que una persona lo liberó en el bosque. Ahí fue que inició una amistad con el humano que lo salvo, a quien comenzó a ver periódicamente, aunque no comprendía por qué lo ayudaba, y esa persona le explico que era un "guardabosques". El lobo entendió que era alguien que protegía su bosque y a sus habitantes, y aprendió que no todos los humanos eran malvados como los cazadores furtivos, así que juró por su honor encomendarse a proteger tanto a ese humano como a cualquier otro que requiriera ayuda, decisión que no fue del agrado de su manada, quienes aún estaban temerosos de los humanos.

A pesar de esas actitudes "extrañas", por su experiencia, sus habilidades y destrezas, con el tiempo se convirtió en el jefe de los lobos omega, y cuando Thunder Storm murió, muchos lobos pedían que el fuera el nuevo alfa, pero otro lobo llamado Black Fang fue quien ascendió al puesto, y fue con quien tuvo muchas desavenencias. Thunder era sabio, de temperamento tranquilo pero fuerte y justo, y Black Fang resultó lo contrario: cruel, arrebatado y tiránico, sus incursiones y decisiones traía problemas para el clan, causando disgusto al interior de la misma manada, e incluso llegó el momento en que Grey Shadow quiso retarlo para ser el nuevo alfa, pero algo se interpuso: una antigua profecía del clan, la cual decía que si un lobo de pelaje gris y negro ascendía al mando, sería el fin de la manada, y eso agregado a sus extraños comportamientos y alianzas ajenas a la manada lo hacían ver como un riesgo para la estabilidad de la manada. Ante el temor y la superstición, así como para evitar un posible enfrentamiento entre su propio clan, Grey Shadow, siempre apegado a las tradiciones, prefirió dimitir y autoexiliarse, con tal de traer paz a su clan, además de dejar de apoyar las terribles decisiones de Black Fang, decisión que dolió a sus amigos cercanos, incluyendo a sus dos amantes, pero que decidieron respetar. Aun con su exilio, el lobo gris era bien recibido en la manada, a quienes visitaba cada cierto tiempo para ayudarlos, pero sin involucrarse mucho.

Esa misma fama fue la que le trajo algunos aliados quienes lo buscaban para pedir ayuda o consejo; también le acarreó algunos enemigos, quienes querían aprovechar la oportunidad para cazarlo o asesinarlo, pero era un experimentado guerrero que conocía ese bosque, así que no era fácil emboscarlo, además de que contaba con muchos aliados como otros lobos que salvó con el paso de los años, así como algunos humanos con quienes logró hacer amistad, algo criticado por otras manadas, pero eso no le importaba, él era feliz a su modo, por eso prefería la soledad, aunque extrañaba los viejos días en que era un miembro más de su amada manada.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho a lo lejos el sonido de un grito, y observó que algo caía de un risco, y notó que era un cachorro de perro con pelaje blanco y manchas negras en forma de nubes, quien cayó y su cuerpo se perdió entre el denso follaje de los árboles. Supuso que podría necesitar ayuda, o si había muerto, sería un buen bocado, después de todo, llevaba 3 días sin comer y necesitaba algo para mitigar su hambre.

- _Un cachorro de dálmata, que hace en este sitio tan alejado? Acaso brincó o se cayó? Esto es muy extraño, veamos si logró sobrevivir a la caída_ –dijo el lobo. Se levantó, estiró su cuerpo bostezando, luego se sacudió y una vez que se despabiló, comenzó a correr y emprendió la carrera para llegar al lugar donde cayó el misterioso cachorro, esperando resolver sus dudas.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Esperando que hayan disfrutado este corto viaje, es mi primer one-shot, y pronto tendremos otros, así como nuevas aventuras con este singular lobo en otros escenarios, mas aventuras de los PAW Patrol, de MLP y nuevos proyectos personales e ideas a desarrollar._

 _Mil gracias por su tiempo y comentarios, este tren llega a su destino, pero otros saldrán pronto._


End file.
